Demon blood, Dark fate
by Darkwarrior1010
Summary: Akari has always been in slight shock after finding out about her dark heritage. However her friends never found out. How do they react when their best friend is forced to tell them who she really is? Can they handle the truth about their friend? A one-shot about Akari.


**So I just basically tried Day Break Illusion and watched all of it today (I probably just watched it because LiSA who is an absolutely awesome singer sang the opening for it) I loved the anime though and loved the concept of Akira being half daemonia!**

**I'm very sorry if Akari seems a bit OoC at all. I tried to get that panicked expression and sadness that she used when trying to save her friends.**

**Wow this is the biggest chapter I have ever written, I don't think I could have managed to ever pull out a full 4k words on a chapter this is amazing!**

**Please read and review and enjoy!**

A large gray blob floated in front of me, my ears were filled only with a crazy static that gave me a headache. Nausea built up in front of me from the sight and sound. The blob was in a oozish shape and had multiple glittering red eyes, the shape was constantly changing as the goo substance jiggled around. The whole look of the thing was eerie and gave me shivers down the spine. I couldn't hear anything from this thing? I was supposed to hear the daemonia but for some reason my hearing failed me.

"Please! Speak to me!" I screamed at the thing, I felt the other girls with me, each one also trying to help by placing their hands on my shoulders and back in an attempt to hear it with me. However one of them, Seira, a purple haired girl with strange crystals sticking out of her head seemed a bit hesitant. I heard her mutter something about trust and warmly realized that Seira had seemed to finally open up towards the possibility of saving these poor souls.

Suddenly I began to hear its voice, it seemed warm and cold as well as logical and insane at the same time, it made my head spin with confusion. The large blue lips that the blob had would open and close slightly and the contradicting voice slid out.

"Sister spirit, why do you fight me?" It asked, I froze. The girls around me looked at each other in confusion while inwardly I was panicking. _This can't be happening, they don't know… They don't know that I am half daemonia!_

"Whats the daemonia talking about, it has a sister?" Ginka asked curiously.

"You are tainted by human weakness sister, why do you fight us when we make you stronger, you can help your kin," moaned the daemonia. I began to shake. Seira, Ginka, Luna, they had all bad experiences with daemonia and understood that until a cure was found they must be killed, but they still didn't trust anything related to them. _What if they reject me when they find out I am half daemonia?_

"We can't listen to it, it might be tricking us like Cerebrum!" Siera hissed as she removed her hand and stepped back. She glared at the daemonia murderously. "We should get ready to kill it!"

"Um, maybe it might explain if we keep listening though?" Luna said quietly, she noticed my shaking and stared at me with concern in her eyes._ Please, please you two just remove your hands. I don't want you two to hear this._

"Sister, please you hear the human's voices through us, but you can never manage to hear our kind's voices. Listen to your kind's words we deserve our own voice right sister?" It spoke again, its voice took on a shocked and pleading tone as if it actually didn't understand why I wasn't responding.

I stepped away from my friends, away from their outstretched hands. They looked at me with surprised expressions as I raised my sword. And then I charged.

My yellow hair blazed behind me as a cloak of flames surrounded me. Bathed in the flame all I paid attention to was the daemonia and that purple orb that held it's tarot.

"Sister! You… You are going to kill me like Cerebrum! Traitorous sister!" It screamed and static sounded through my head. I stumbled on the ground and my charge was broken. The flames were dispelled and I had to roll on the ground to escape the acid that was being spat at me by the daemonia. Discomfort hit me suddenly and I felt pieces of dirt and grit embed themselves in my skin. The gray daemonia hovered above me eagerly, as if waiting for me to get up.

"Akari!" My friends shouted at me. I got up and winced at a sudden pain in my shoulder. I glanced at my shoulder and there was a shallow cut where the acid spittle must have grazed me, it was slightly purple and grew bigger with every second that the acid eroded away my soft flesh.

"Sister, if you are slaughtering out kind I will weed you out of our ranks. My death will mark yours!" The daemonia screeched and launched another acidic spit take at me. I once again had to roll over and grimaced at the pain. _So this thing doesn't have a mortal body? It is it's own daemonia?_ I kept myself to my feet as I watched the demonic creature as my friends were doing something out of my sight. My panic was rising steadily and I had to fight to keep it down. This thing was talking to me about being its sister as if I was one of its kind... I wasn't though... I might have been half-daemonia but I was nothing like them!

Most of the daemonia's eyes were centered on me, it didn't notice the flash of purple and blue that I did out of the corner of my eye. Seira drew back her ice spikes and aimed them carefully at the eye. With perfect accuracy the spikes flew to the orb, shattering it. The star tarot user landed softly on the ground with a disgusted look on her eyes.

The daemonia screeched in agony and started trembling as its tarot broke. It started fading in and out like a static glitchy kind of thing. The buzzing sound in my head increased exponentially for a moment before it faded away quickly. My head hurt like hell and I was definitely spent for the day, but my problems were still there. It had just told me and my friends about the secret I would have rather kept away. This was worse than Fuyuna dying! I shook my head and looked at the others. They were gathered around each other with Luna gesturing for me to come over. She looked confused and I automatically guessed why. My feet started heading for the three other tarot mages.

Siera and the others had started to speak by the time I had painfully walked over to them, looks like I had been beaten up more than I thought but it would be fine, Luna could just heal me anyway. When I got there Luna immediately turned her attention to me and started healing my wounds.

"What happened Akari? You should have finished him off just fine." Luna looked into my eyes with a slight blush then looked at Siera who had made a tsk sound.

"Are you alright? Man the thing didn't even need to try to manipulate us, but what did it mean?" Siera fell silent as she pondered the situation. I gulped nervously, but I don't think they noticed. My guilty appearance would have given me away immediately and I simply stood up and smiled at them.

"Hey, it doesn't really matter we can save it for the report! Let's go get something to eat, I could eat anything right now!" I laughed cheerfully and watched the other's faces lighten a bit. They nodded and we teleported out through the astralux back to the mansion.

The three sisters greeted us upon their return and looked us over for any injuries. I had hoped that things would be kept secret so I could report the whole daemonia sister thing to Etia and Ariel, but it didn't really go that way.

"There was something strange about the daemonia we encountered, it kept speaking about something weird." Siera reported, sparking the curiosity of the mad scientist trio.

"Really? That is intriguing!" said Mutsumi, the purple one.

"Intriguing!" squeaked Nanase who was the gray themed one. The last one Itsuka who instead of being gray or purple was red and was silent, her expression seemed to agree with her sisters.

"Yeah, Akari heard all of it!" stated Ginka. The blonde was nodding and looked at me who was inwardly cringing.

"Well, I am going to go report it to Ariel and Estia," I said without hesitation. My feet automatically turned around and I began to run out of the classroom. A hand grabbing mine stopped me. I turned my head. Luna was frowning at me softly.

"Akari… Are you okay?" the green haired girl asked me. I gave a small nod.

"Of- Of course I am." I laughed nervously. _Now, will you please let me just leave. I don't want to hurt you guys with my secret! _Suddenly I found myself face flat on the floor with a large amount of weight on my back.

"Hey we still need to study you!" declared Itsuka.

"Yes, yes its important!" continued Mutsumi

"Important!" repeated Nanase.

I groaned and pushed myself up, silently thanking Seira for helping me work out enough to support the three. When I had gotten up I brushed the dust off my shoulders and continued my mad dash for door. Pain stabbed my in the heart as I heard the startled and worried cries of my fellow tarot mages. I pushed the feelings aside, I didn't want to hurt them.

* * *

"What did he say!" Ariel gasped. Her eyes were wide with shock as was Etia's.

"He called me a sister and said I shouldn't be fighting them," I replied dryly. I felt worry and shame drag me down. It was just like before when Cerebrum was had made me bargain between me or my friends. I wasn't sure I could take it if they found out that I wasn't fully human but half the same race of their enemies. The pain was like Luna had clawed at my heart and the blood was flowing out.

"Oh my, how do you feel about this Akari?" The blunette asked me. I sniffled, trying to fight back some tears.

"I hate it, why am I half Daemonia? Everyone seems to be targeting me and I like the ability to hear the voices but…" I looked downward. "What if they find out?" I said the last words very quietly, barely audible except for those in the room to hear.

"Shhh shhh you will be fine Akari," Etia murmured reassuringly. I looked up with a bitter smile. "They just won't have to find out right?"

I hated secrets, like the whole secret that I was a daemonia's child. Esia seemed to be very good at keeping secrets it seems. I noticed Schrodinger watching the conversation with an amused look on her face. Her intense watching only increased my negative feelings for the situation and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes, reminding myself that allowing such feelings to grow might corrupt me.

"Okay Etia, Ariel. But what should we do about it?" I asked them. They shared a concerned look with each other. Then the duo turned their heads back to me. Their nods didn't seem all that reassuring and I felt uneasiness gather around me. Tension laced the room. I turned and left the room quietly with the two people and in Schrodinger's case… Cat… Gazing at me.

I took the long way out of the mansion, a path that I knew no one often went down. The thought of having to deal with them might make me break. _Oh mom… Why couldn't you have ever warned me of this heritage? Or better yet found a better guy… Oh how love can suck. I really miss you mom… I miss you so much…_

Eventually I reached the forest, it was dark and cool with the moon shining above me. Things were just so quiet and peaceful that I sat there next to a tree dozing. I know my card was the sun but I loved the moon so much as well, it's so pretty.

A dark pain pulsed in my head, a side effect from the fight with Cerebrum. Every once in awhile I would get this nasty headache, I never had a clue what caused it. It felt as if my head was throbbing. My moans shook the air.

"Akari?" A caring voice asked from nearby bushes. My head snapped awake and over to the direction of the sound. A pretty green haired girl stood there. Her eyes filled with worry. "Akari…" Luna repeated.

"Lu…Na…" I spoke hesitatingly. I still didn't want to talk to anyone, but I guess it didn't matter now. Tears started slipping down my eyes. My traitorous, Traitorous eyes.

"Oh Akari don't be sad!" Luna exclaimed and rushed over to me, she sat down next to me and set one hand on my shoulder. The other hand brushed through my hair reassuringly. I could feel my eyelids lowering slightly from the calm.

"Luna… Why are you doing this? How do you even know you can trust me?" I whispered. The moon tarot mage just looked me in the eye and studied the sight there. It was as if she was looking for the answer to something and she thought she would find it in my amber-red depths.

"Because… You are my friend, and we are so similar… We are card mages, had bad pasts, have to fight the dreaded daemonia and been through so much. You have tried helping us so much it seems impossible you would try to intentionally hurt us. You shine so brightly that…" Luna blushed and half of her face turned red.

I recalled a certain moment before, a comment from someone that later turned against me. The trait she mentioned had shoved her into the shadows and forced her to do something the both of them would regret happened.

"_You are like the sun, but as everyone flocked to you they ignored me. You got all the attention and I had to sit in the dark." A black haired girl, tall with a bored look in her eyes stated depressingly. Akari had drank every word in, knowing that this was the reason one of her best friends and relatives had tried to kill her._

I closed my eyes and sighed. My life had become so messed up so many times… All because of destiny. Was it my destiny to eventually have to leave my friends? I hoped not.

When I opened I noticed a sparkling tear drop off of Luna's face. Her face was concerned. Green eyes were shrouded in worry.

"I… I think I will be fine Luna." I lied and pushed myself to my feet. Suddenly the alarms blared, signaling the presence of a daemonia somewhere in the city. Me and Luna shared a glance and we began to run to the astralux.

Halfway there we ran into Ginka and Seira and we continued our mad dash for the portal, knowing that every second spent someone might be killed.

When we arrived at the astralux we went through the ritual of summoning our tarot selves and dived in.

The area we arrived at was above a lake. It would have been pretty if the blue waves had not been replaced by blood. The skies were a dead gray and the trees that dotted the landscape were all diseased and dying.

A roar gained our attention and we focused on the source.

Two large beasts stood floating above us. One of them had smoke gray wings and feathers. With a pitch black beak and two glittering blue eyes. Smoke seemed to trace each and every ebony feather and trailed the edge feathers.

The other resembled a cat and had two pink eyes. The fur was gray but tipped with red giving it a demonic appearance. It had overgrown claws and saber fangs. A angry roar shook the air. It was soon followed by a harsh caw.

"Two of them?" Luna gulped. I agreed with the moon tarot user. Having one around could be hard enough but two? Two was a killer.

"Twice the blood then." Muttered Seira coldly, readying her weapon.

Ginka didn't say anything, just smiled grimly. We all knew what we had to do, I pushed the half-daemonia thoughts out of my head and focused on the battle. I strained my hearing to try to hear the thoughts of the humans inside, but the same static buzzed inside my head. _There are no humans in this one either? How is it possible to have three free willed daemonia in the same day?_ A thought struck me. Ariel had talked the other day about the power of the daemonia growing and evolving, allowing more of them to break out on their own like Cerebrum did.

"They have free wills! We have to kill them!" I yelled and charged, my sword aflame. My speed shocked the other girls, who simply stood and stared for a moment from my new fervor.

I let out a jagged scream and slashed at the giant cat's paw. The bird was still too high up in the air for us to harm, so it would be better to aim for the cat damonia. Blood squirted out of the cut and a screech ripped the air. I jumped and spun in the air as the cat unsheathed its claws and swiped, barely dodging in the process.

The other girls were spurred into motion behind me and started sprinting to help me. However the daemonia had other plans. The crow landed in front of the other four members of the team and let out a crowish braying that sent shivers down my spine.

My ears caught screams but I was so busy fighting I couldn't look around or I might die. The atmosphere seemed to get darker and I could no longer hear anything from my friends or the shadow-bird.

I sprang off the cat's paw as it gave another lunge and turned around. A large black barrier blocked my sight. I couldn't see anything else. My mind went blank and I temporarily forgot about the enemy behind me as I ran towards the barrier and hammered on it with my sword, letting out frustrated shrieks with every hit. Tears started sliding down my eyes and I desperately kept hitting it.

A rough demonic chuckle made me turn around. A woman stood in front of me with an evil, twisted expression on her graceful features. It looked like Ariel but was in dark colors. The sneer on its face told me that this one was nothing like the strict but caring Ariel I knew.

"Ummm… Hello?" I asked the dark tarot mage. The other-Ariel stepped toward me and I frantically tried to remember which card Ariel was. A judgement emblem hovered over her head and I remembered with dread. She had one of the most powerful cards there was, and it was in the hands of the shadow one. I was alone.

"So, you are the half daemonia that Cerebrum was talking about. I see that you do not disappoint, you gave me quite the scar earlier," Other-Ariel said in an evil voice. I stopped breathing for a moment. _Another one? Why can't they leave me alone I don't want to be half daemonia! _

"Its none of your business, I will kill you before you can harm any humans!" I told it and glared at the demonic being. It laughed again and then frowned.

"Are you sure? What would your precious little friends do if they found out huh? Oh but I suppose they can't tell you are one can they. You aren't daemonia enough for it to be obvious after all." Echoes continued as Other-Ariel walked across the decayed plains we were standing on.

"No, they will never find out! I will never tell them!" I growled and raised my sword. To counter my weapon Other-Ariel summoned a hammer. It glowed with crimson energy and she sprang forward with a feral grin. I raised mine in defense as our weapons clashed. The weight being pressed upon me was intense, but I put all my energy into my blade and pressed myself forward, flinging the daemonia back.

We continued to fight in a graceful dance of death, me with fire, Other-Ariel containing shadow. The battle continued for a few moments and Other-Ariel knocked my blade out of my hands. She grinned triumphantly and kicked me in the stomach, knocking me to the floor. She laid a foot on my chest and chuckled.

"If you won't reveal this things yourself, then I will!" She hissed. A wisp of dark energy flickered into existence in her hand, and before I could figure out what it was she shoved it into my chest. I felt something awaken.

"Your friends would never love you if they knew that you were one of us! No one ever loves us and we don't love! I thought that you! Such a foolish being! Wouldn't turn your back on our heritage and fight for disgusting humans!" The dark mage hissed. I felt a painful throbbing in my heart and doubt overshadowed me.

I simply lay there. My body was convulsing like it was trying to push something out, my mind was being swallowed by my doubt and worry.

"Elemental tarot users hate beings like us! Beings like you! Why would you fight for something that would turn on you for the truth?" Other-Ariel continued. I felt an unknown feeling enter my body, it was dark and kept urging me to fight back, to shed blood.

To shed the blood of _everything_.

I screamed with the pain, the agony, the endless agony that boiled in my chest and made my heart feel like tearing itself apart. The Other-Ariel had removed her foot but in my pain I didn't notice. I didn't even notice the dark tarot mage leaving and the black barrier lowering. My entire body itched and I felt irritated. When I got up I noticed something different about myself.

My body… Was on fire… When I looked over myself I noticed that the flames were forming a cloak around myself in the shape of… A dragon? I felt the power given to me by both sides of my tarot and lept into the air on flaming yellow wings. My hands turned into scaly claws, my feet the same, and I grew a long yellow tail that snapped back and forth frustratingly.

I roared with a bloodlust that confused me, and that's when I finally noticed the lack of barrier. And the ice arrow that was aimed at me?

I felt the projectile hit me in the shoulder and I gasped in pain. Blood flowed down my arm and started dripping to the ground and I looked at the shooter in confusion. Seira was glaring at me angrily.

"Where are your friends daemonia? And where is Akari!" She yelled. Luna looked afraid and Ginka looked agitated.

"What?" I asked in a puzzled voice. Then it dawned on me, they didn't recognize me at all. I landed on the ground and started walking over to them. _I have to explain! I just have to! They will understand, I am not really like this… _Vines wrapped around me and brought me to the ground, the blood was weakening me and I couldn't fight it back."Its me… Akari."

"Lies!" growled Seira.

"You don't feel like an elemental tarot user! Your magic feels evil like a daemonia." Ginka piped up aggressively. Luna looked horrified, her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open. Her outstretched hands made the vines grow tighter, constricting my windpipes and making me choke slightly.

I grew lightheaded, and felt my eyes drift shut. _Is this how it is going to end? Being killed by my friends after everything that happened? Why can't they see that I am nothing like those dark spirits! _Then I lost consciousness, the last thing I heard was a couple gasps and a scream.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, I was in the infirmary. I saw Ariel and Etia look at me worriedly as they helped me sit up.

"Ugh… What happened?" I asked groggily.

"When you transformed into that… Thing… The other girls knocked you unconscious and brought you back as you changed back to normal. However they left soon after explaining this to us and ran off. Luna even refused to heal you." Etia explained sadly.

I hung my head low. The lone, aching feeling of betrayal stung me right in the heart. So they had left me…

"The girls are sitting in the dining room eating if you wish to see them." Ariel had her usual stern face, but it was soft with concern for me. She must understand my pain right? Maybe I deserve all of this… Maybe it is punishment for making people feel such jealousy around me like Fuyuna did.

I looked at my shoulder, which was tightly wound in bandages, and slowly got out of the bed. The appendage stung and I winced. I walked out of the room slowly and made my way to my friends, my anxiety and nervousness gathering with each step.

I pushed open the massive door with some effort using the remaining usable hand I had. Three wary stares greeted me. The three were frozen in the middle of their eating, Ginka had raised a piece of her beloved octopus dumplings and was about to stick it in her mouth. Her face grew red as she was caught in the awkward motion and quickly set her chopsticks with the dumpling down, then turned her attention back to me.

I gave an uneasy smile, their stares remained on me. "Ummm hi guys?"

_*Smack*_

I stumbled backwards at the action. Siera had come over to me and slapped me, all in a split second. Luna came over to be just as quickly and grabbed me roughly before I fell to the floor. I looked at my best friend's green eyes and they were surprisingly emotionless… Even Luna was never this cold towards me.

"Don't just say hi to us after turning into that _thing_. What are you?" Seira asked sourly.

"Yeah don't go transforming all daemonia on us and then just do… That?" The question ended with a puzzled expression on Ginka's face as she made the statement. "What was that by the way?"

This was it… The moment of truth… They already didn't trust me so covering it up wouldn't work. I looked them all in the eye and gulped.

"Well you know how my mother was the sun tarot holder? Well my father was… A daemonia…" The three stared at me with a mixture of surprise, mistrust and disbelief. "I am half daemonia and I can control both sides of my tarot, when I was fighting that daemonia back then I was the sister it was talking about. The two we just fought just shoved something inside of me… I think it was to bring my dark tarot side out." I explained as earnestly as I could.

Luna let go of me and looked me up and down in disbelief. She looked like she desperately wanted me to lie, I wanted to believe that I was lying as well… But I think it was the truth. They searched my eyes for any hints of a lie but all they saw was the pure honest truth, truth as dark as Cerebrum's: The ones that drove people to darkness.

Seira looked more hurt than anything else, she had gotten close to me while we were a team and she seemed conflicted, oh how I hated having to do this to them, but it was nothing I could help.

Ginka, the normal clown of the group seemed to find nothing nice or cheerful to say at the revelation.

I couldn't take the stares as I grew warm, I couldn't take the pressure of knowing how much they would mistrust me for as long as I lived. So I turned and ran away of them. I ran down the hallway with tears falling from my eyes. I ignored the pain that was now blossoming from my left arm, all I could do was try to get away from this pain.

_I'm so sorry…_

**And that's the ending! Was it disappointing? So sorry if it was! I didn't want to end this on a happy note so ended it this way, I think they might have been a bit out of character by the end but I mean with the shock of their best friend being part of their enemy they might not know how to react right?**

**Anyway please review! Let me know what you think of this one-shot!**


End file.
